villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ohdear15/PE Proposal: Jimmy Jacks
What's The Work The Troop is a 2015 comic series written by Noel Clarke and published by Titan Comics running for only 6 issues before being cancelled unfortunately on a cliffhanger. The series follows a group of teenagers and young adults who are pursued by a mysterious villainous organisation, and gradually discover that they each possess superpowers, gradually being assembled together into a superhero team calling themselves The Troop. What Have They Done? Jimmy Jacks is by far the least powerful villain in the series, and is completely unrelated to the mysterious conspiracy, and to the main antagonists of the series, and yet he serves as the archenemy of one of the series main protagonists, the superheroine Torrent (who can turn her body into water). On the surface, he starts off as a popular and well-mannered young man who's dating the most popular girl at university, and later becomes a highly successful glamour photographer. Underneath his superficial charm however, Jacks is an exceptionally violent serial killer who rapes and murders multiple attractive women on his university campus (based on the number of missing posters seen on campus during his first issue, the number of victims is probably in the dozens. Early on in the series, he exploited the feelings of an unpopular and depressed classmate named Cynthia, who had a long-standing crush on him, as a means of getting closer to her, before slitting her wrists in the bath and staging the death as a suicide. Later on, he developed a lustful attraction towards Cynthia's friend and roommate Torrence (who later became Torrent), after seeing her in a swimsuit. As Jacks had stolen Cythia's room key, he entered Torrence's room, and beat her senseless while tearing off her clothes. As he beat her, he photographed her repeatedly so that he could re-live the moment in the future. After it appeared that Torrence had died from the beating Jacks had his father (implied to be a gangster) and his father's goons dispose of the body. A considerable amount of time later, Jacks became a well-known glamour photographer, who designed his entire career around one goal: meeting and familiarizing himself with attractive models so that he could be met with opportunities to rape them and beat them to death, something he attempts to do to a model named Jade, who is also one of the series' protagonists. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors As far as I can tell, he has none. Despite his father's implied mobster career, it's shown that his father is deeply unsettled by Jimmy's actions, and only helps him out of fatherly love. So, it's highly probable that there's no level of abuse that could have driven him that way. It's not like he was bullied by any of his victims or anything either, on the contrary he was extremely popular and looked up to by everyone around him. He just loved beating, raping, and killing women he found attractive. That's all the depth he's given. Heinous Standard The series has a high bar in terms of heinousness, with the evil organisation in question being involved in mass murder and human experimentation. However, due to the series' early cancellation, the motives of the series primary antagonists are never revealed, so their scenario and any mitigating factors they may have had is unclear. In terms of sheer sadism, cruelty, and aggression however, he far outclasses all other villains in the series. Obviously I'll leave this to you guys, as said the comic has quite a high bar in terms of heinousness, but I think he by far outclasses the other antagonists in terms of cruelty, and unlike them lacks any motive for his actions. I think he's 100% worthy of PE. Ohdear15 (talk) 09:48, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Final Verdict Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals